The Snivy Princess
by Sawyer521
Summary: After witnessing a theft by two Plasma Grunts. Jack chased after them. He was then captured by Snivies and taken back to their settlement. Where he meets a Snivy Princess. Rated M for Future Sexual Content. First Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The Snivy Princess

Credits to:

Nintendo, for making Pokémon.

"Come back here you thieves!" I shouted at the running Team Plasma grunts. "Jack!" Bianca shouts, "You got to go after them" Beside her was a little girl crying. I clasp my hands into a fist. "Alright!" I said as I start running after them. I saw them turn into the forest. "Come back here!" I shouted. I turned towards the forest and ran inside after them. I came to an empty space in the middle of the forest. I stopped in the middle and decided to catch my breath. Panting hard I started to look around. Surrounding the space was just clumps of thick overgrowth. "They must of have come through here" I said. As I observe my surroundings, a little snout popped up from some bushes. "Hmm?" I said to myself. The snout quickly popped back inside the bushes. "I think I scared it off." I said. I was wrong, a head popped out of the bushes. It was a Snivy. "Oh wow a Snivy." I said. I got down on my knees and beckoned it to come closer. "Hi there little guy" I said. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." It didn't come any closer. It didn't have to. It let lose a vine as it curled around my wrist. It pulled down hard; I lost my balance and was now lying on my stomach. "Ouch, Hey!" I shouted at it. "What was that for?" As its grip tightened on my wrist, it growled. A few seconds later another Snivy popped up, then another, then another. I was soon surrounded by them. I didn't like where this was going, but I couldn't argue. They started tying me down with their vines. I started to panic. "Hey!" I shouted "Stop it! Let me go!" They didn't stop and they didn't let me go. I was all wrapped up and I was bouncing and struggling but they held me down. A Snivy climbed onto of my chest and came close to my face. It started to sniff at me. Then it started to poke at my cheek. "Oi!" I said "Cut that out." It pulled back and jumped off me. "Snivy" it said. The others started to drag me along the bumpy forest floor. It was a painful experience, with rocks sticking into my back and fallen tree branches scraping my legs.

Finally, they stopped dragging. I started to look around the place. There were miniature huts made out of vine all around the place. In nice little lines. Just like a human town. I was pushed back onto my feet. The vines around my body weakened and were pulled away. The only vines I had on me were the ones around my wrists. I started to get pulled along. I started to get glared at by Snivies. I looked down at my feet as I walked with my captors. We finally stopped at a nice looking pillar of vines. I looked around. Snivies were lining the sides and all looking with interest at the pillar.

Then a Snivy appeared on the top. A beautiful Snivy. Well, yes of course every Snivy in Unova are beautiful, but this Snivy had something special about it. It looked wonderful. It looked beautiful. I didn't have much time to admire her as a strong pull led me to fall onto my knees. I looked around as I saw every Snivy was bowing at that Snivy. I looked back up to her. She was glaring down at me. A smart looking Snivy walked up to her side and whispered something. She nodded and looked back down at me. The smart looking Snivy walked to me and looked me straight into my eyes. He then turned and started using a vine to write something out in the dirt. After he finished he stepped away and I read the words; "What is your name?" I looked back to the Snivy who was now sitting on a pillow. "My name is Jack." I answered. The smart looking Snivy walked back in front of me and wrote something else. "Why were you trespassing in our territory?" I looked back at the Snivy on the pillar. "I didn't mean to trespass; I was looking for two Plasma grunts who stole some Pokémon." I said. That sent some shock through the crowd of Snivies. They all started whispering to each other. The Snivy on the pillar stood up and put her hand in the air. The whispering stopped. I looked up at it. Its beautiful figure on the pillar pulled on my heartstrings. "What are you doing, Jack!" I told myself. "That's a Snivy, a Pokémon! Stop thinking about it!" I looked down at the ground to try and get its beautiful figure out of my head. "Sniiivy!" it said. The smart looking Snivy nodded and wrote something down.

"The Princess will think about it overnight. For now you must stay in a cage and your bag will be taken and guarded, but if you do require something from it the guards will bring you it." I nodded as I looked back to her, but something changed about her when I looked at her. She seemed to have a little smirk on her face. She did a beautiful twirl and jumped off the pillar. Two Snivy guards escorted her off. I was then walked off to a huge vine cage. The vines were released from my wrist, but before I could rub my sore wrists. I was pushed into the cage and the door was slammed shut. I sat up and sighed. What was supposed to be a simple act of helpfulness. Turned me into a branded trespasser by Pokémon. I saw two Snivy guards show up and stand beside my bag. I couldn't fight my way out of this. So I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a bang as a Snivy hit me hard with a vine. "Ouch!" I shouted "Why did you do that?" It didn't answer. I started to smell smoke. I took notice of many of their huts burning. My jaw dropped open as I stared in disbelief at this situation.

I climbed to my feet and looked down at the Snivy. "Come on, let me out." I asked. It looked back at me; I swear I saw a tear fall from its eye. It unlocked the door and it swung open. I stepped out and grabbed the bag which was lying nearby. I strapped my bag on my back and looked back down at the Snivy. "You know this place better. I'll follow you." I said. It nodded and started running. I followed it as I ran past burning huts.

The smoke was thick and it caused my eyes to water. The heat emitting from the fire was scorching, it felt like I was melting. After escaping from the town, we made it to an open area, where groups of Snivies were staying there. I breathed deeply as I took in the fresh air to clear the smoke from my lungs. A Snivy ran up to me and started pulling on my jeans. I looked down. It was the Smart looking Snivy from my appearance in front of the Princess.

"Oh hey, it's you" I said to it as I knelt down. He smiled, he must be happy to see me. I looked around as I looked for the Princess. She wasn't anywhere. I looked down at the Smart looking Snivy. "Where is the Princess?" I asked. That wiped the smile off his face. He quickly turned around and started scanning the area. He started to panic. "Hey, hey" I said, he turned around and stared at me. "I'm sure she's okay." He nodded. I looked back up and saw two Snivies entering the area. The smart looking Snivy ran up to them and started talking to them. They turned to each other and then they started to panic. Something was wrong and I decided to help. I walked over to the Smart Looking Snivy. "What's wrong?" I asked. He quickly wrote on the ground. "They forgot to escort the Princess." It read. "Well, if they aren't going back, I'll go back." The Smart Looking Snivy shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be back." He slowly nodded his head. "Before I go, where does she live?" He wrote down that she lives in the largest house in town, which is located near the pillar.

I nodded as I got back up. "Right, I'll be right back here with her." I said. I sprinted off to the burning town. The night sky was bright red with thick black smoke choking the sky. I reached the town center. Some huts were now reduced to black ashes. The scorching heat started to get to me, but I couldn't give up now. I started making my way to the pillar. With thick black smoke covering the area it was hard to see. Soon I found myself underneath the pillar. I didn't have to look hard to find her house. It was fully on fire. I gasped as I ran close to it. The door was small. I wouldn't be able to fit in there. "Think, Jack, think!" I said to myself. I heard loud coughing coming from inside.

"Princess!" I yelled as I kneeled down and looked inside. Thick smoke clogged up the inside. "Princess!" I yelled "Are you in there?" I started squeezed my head inside the door and looked around. The smoke smelled horrible and it was making my eyes water so much. I held my breath and started looking. I found her, she must have black out from the smoke as she was lying down. I reached my hand out and took her arm. I pulled till she finally came out of the door. I sighed with relief as I held her in my arms. "You're going to be okay, Princess." I said. I held her close to my chest as I sprinted down the town. I reached the outskirts of town, but I was too late. The area was now burning with the fire. "Ah, shit!" I shouted. I heard a cough as I looked down. "Sniii" the princess whispered as she pointed through a gap in the trees.

I nodded as I ran through the forest, clutching her tight against my chest. I soon came to sloping cliff. I turned around, my jaw dropped. The fire was catching up to us. I looked at the cliff. "Well, here goes nothing." I said as I started to slide down the cliff. I held the Princess tight to my chest as we slid down the cliff. The cliff began to flat out as we slid to a stop at the bottom. I looked back up to see the flames engulfing the forest above. "We're safe Princess." I said as I looked down. She was out cold again. I smiled as I continue my way through the new part of the forest. We came to a lone tree as I looked around. "This seems to be a good spot." I said. I knelt down near the base of the tree and carefully lowered the Princess. I pulled my bag off and sat down with my back on the tree. I crossed my arms to try and get some sleep but I flinched and cried out in pain. I looked down at my left arm. My long sleeved shirt was badly singed around my left arm. I carefully pulled back the sleeve and examined my skin. It was bright red and was starting to sting now. I remembered that I packed a water bottle. I pulled my bag close and zipped it opened. Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a plastic water bottle. I started to unscrew the cap when I laid my eyes on the Princess.

"She might need it when she wakes up." I said. I screwed the lid back on and lay back on the tree, as the stinging pain continued. Not too long after I heard a cough. I looked over at the princess, who was now sitting up and rubbing her head. "Welcome back to the land of the living." I said. She turned and looked at me. Those big beautiful eyes staring into my eyes. She looked down quickly and I saw her cheeks turn red. "You must be thirsty." I said, I grabbed the bottle lying next to me and extended my arm to her. "Here, drink up." She took the plastic bottle but then stopped. She looked at my burnt arm. I looked at it too. "Oh, it's nothing." I said. "I'll deal with it." I leaned back on the tree and looked up at the night sky. The moon was now overhead. The black smoke from the fire was still visible. I started to feel something climbing onto me. I looked down to see the Princess sitting on my stomach and offering the water bottle to me. "No, it's fine" I said. "You need it more than I do." She shook her head and held it out. "Are you sure?" I said. She nodded. "Okay, if you insist." I took the water bottle and unscrewed the cap. I held out my burnt arm and poured the contents of the bottle over it. The stinging pain left and I sighed with relief as the cool water lapped over my arm. Soon the water bottle was empty. I placed the water bottle down. "Thank you, Princess." I said. She gave a little smile. She sat on my stomach for a while. Just staring at me, she looked like she was waiting for something. "Is there something wrong, Princess?" I asked her. She didn't answer; she started crawling up to my face. "Uh, Princess, What are you doing...?" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. She planted her lips onto mine. My eyes opened wide at first, but I soon became to enjoy it. I soon had my eyes closed, enjoying this moment. We kept kissing for at least two minutes before we broke away and breathed deeply.

"Princess…" I panted. "That felt... good." She blushed and looked down. She started to slide down my stomach until she stopped. I felt her hit something. I looked over her and gasped. My member was sticking up through my jeans. The Princess blushed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, you had to see that, Princess it just that…" She placed a vine over my lips to shush me as she climbed over it and placed herself between my legs. She got hold of my zipper and started pulling it down. I started to bite my lip, this was intense for me. She reached into my jeans and pulled down my underwear and brought out my member. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip. I soon felt her soft hand starting to stroke it. I moaned with pleasure as she continued to rub my harden member. She soon got into rhythm as she stepped it up and started to stroke it faster. "Ahhh… Princess" I moaned. "This feels good." She smiled and stopped. I looked down at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. She opened her mouth and a long, serpentine tongue flows out. She places her wet silk like tongue at the base of my member and licks up. I gasped with shock and pleasure. I have never experienced this before, this was all new to me, but I liked it. She soon got more into it as she started to suck on the head. Pleasure overwhelmed my body, but the pleasure started to build up in my throbbing member. "P-princess…" I moaned. "I'm… I'm going to…" She looked up into my eyes and she gave me a smile. She started sucking harder with a stroke each time she sucked. The pleasure was too much, I moaned as I started shooting my seed into her mouth. This took her by surprise as she pulled it out of her mouth. My member was still shooting as her face was soon covered with lines of it. I sighed with pleasure and relief. The stinging pain was no more. All that was left was pleasure. The Princess wiped off her face and soon was underneath my arms. I smiled and closed my eyes. This was the best night. "I love you, Princess." I whispered. "Sniii" she replied back. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that night of love, we made our way back to the town. The fire had burnt out long ago, with most of the surrounding trees reduced to charred stumps. Their huts were all just piles of ashes. It looked like we stepped into a wasteland. We continued our way up the street and we reached her pillar. It was still standing; the fire didn't touch it which gave me something to smile about. We soon heard movement behind as we turned around.

The others have returned. They hadn't noticed us because they were still looking at the damage to their huts. Soon they finally looked forward to see me and the Princess standing side by side together. The crowd gasped, which then turned into a sudden cheer. The Smart Looking Snivy rushed out and shook my hand with one of his vines. "You could of left us a note before you ran." I said smiling. He gave a little smirk and nodded.

"Sniiivy" The Princess shouted. The crowd cheered as they suddenly went to work. I was amazed at their speed. In just a few hours there were lines of huts again. "Wow" I said to the Princess. "That was fast." She looked up at me and smiled. She soon took her position on top of the pillar. The Smart Looking Snivy stood beside her. She whispered something to him and he nodded. He dropped down and led me in front of the pillar. Others started to crowd around. "Snii..Sniivy..Snivy!" she shouted. Everyone cheer and the Smart looking Snivy wrote down. "She has decided to drop the trespassing charge, she is also knighting you." I smiled as I looked up to the Princess.

She smiled back as she let lose a vine and touched both of my shoulders. The crowd cheered as I was announced a knight by the Princess. I soon heard human groans and shouts. Two Snivies walked into the town with two badly burnt Plasma grunts in tow. The same Plasma grunts that stole that little girl's Pokémon. "If you don't mind, Princess." I asked her. "I'll take this one." She smiled and nodded. I leaned over the two Plasma grunts.

"Remember me?" I asked. They both nodded. I asked them why they were burnt badly. They told me that they destroyed a stash of berries that a family of Pansears has hid away. They said they didn't look to happy cause they shot at them with flame burst. One must of have misfired and started a forest fire. I told them to cough up the Pokémon that they stole. The first one refused to tell me where it is but the second one panicked.

"I have it right here." He shouted. I saw a poke ball attached to his belt. I clicked it off and thanked him. The first one didn't look to happy with him. "I wish to take them back to the human town." I said to the Princess. "I hope that isn't a problem." She shook her head. I smiled. "Take care, Princess." I said as I winked at her. She smiled and winked back. "Follow me you two" I said to the two Snivies dragging them along. After half an hour of walking we made it back to the path and made our way to the middle of town.

I soon found Bianca with the little girl who was crying on her shoulder. "Hey there!" I shouted at them. Bianca looked up and her eyes were wide opened. I moved towards them and pulled out the Poke ball. "Here you go." I said to the little girl. She screamed with glee and snatched the Poke ball. She was quick to release the Pokémon out of its ball. "Pat, Patrat." It said. A Patrat stood there looking around. "Jimmy!" she shouted. It turned around and smiled. "Patrat!" it said. The girl ran up to it and gave him a hug. "Thank you!" she shouted at me and walked away with her Pokémon in tow. I smiled as I looked at Bianca who was still in shock. "It's a long story." I said, "Maybe I'll tell you another time." I smiled as I walked to the police station to turn in the two plasma grunts. I did get a chance to write the story down though, but I kept it a secret for a long time, but where is this story you ask? It's right here. You just finished reading it.

The End.


End file.
